


Bathtub Lifeguard and Other Tales from Hell Itself

by cheena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bathtubs, Crack, M/M, Sharks, bad porn intros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheena/pseuds/cheena
Summary: A series of klance drabbles based on bad porn intros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bathtub lifeguard is a classic

There was nothing Keith loved more than relaxing in a bath after a long, _hard_ day. The warm water surrounding him on all sides, warming him to his very core. It was as if all the troubles of the day were melted out of him, only leaving warm, blissful happiness. It was the most peaceful time of day for him.

“I see you don’t have a lifeguard here at your beach.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open to see a guy sitting at the edge of the bathtub. He was completely dumbfounded as to why he was in his house let alone how he managed to get into the bathroom. But neither of those thoughts were at the forefront of his mind.

“I’m not at the beach,” Keith said to the strange man, “This is a bathtub.”

“No body of water is safe without a lifeguard.” He said firmly.

Keith was perplexed. “It’s two feet deep man, what are you even doing here?”

“You can relax now,” The other guy pressed in a calming voice as he moved closer to Keith, “It’s safe now, a lifeguard is here.”

Keith didn’t know why, but he felt the odd need to relax at that statement.

“O… kay…” He said as he sank back into the bathtub. The warm water was starting to overtake him once again, and he felt himself starting to drift off despite the odd presence in the room. He was almost to the point of sleep.

A loud _tweek_ reverberated off the walls, it was the sound of a whistle, and Keith sat straight up.

“ _Get out of the water!”_ The guy was saying, “Get out of the water, there’s a shark!”

“What, a shark?” Keith panicked as he got out of the tub quickly.

“Yes, there’s a shark in the water.” The guy said.

Keith stood out of the water dripping onto the cold tile as the leftover warmth of the bathtub started to turn chilly against the bathroom air.

“Wait a second,” He said, “There’s no shark in the bathtub.”

The other man looked smug.

“Aren’t you glad you had a lifeguard to save you?”

“I… guess,” Keith stuttered. “What, wait a minute, you should go. There’s no need for you to be here.”

The guy looked at him.

“I think I should stay and I think we should have sex.”

Keith looked at the guy.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i decided to do this
> 
> stay tuned, they get even worse


End file.
